Surprise Wedding Planning Leads to Trouble
by InuyashaXKagome is Awsome
Summary: Kagome is planning her sister's wedding... that her sister doesn't know about. Can she deal with her new brother in laws' brother, Inuyasha?
1. Introduction

**Okay, so I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I've decided that I am (hopefully) going to finish that story, but I've run into a bit of writer's block, so I'm writing a new story and looking for a beta for it. This story will definitely be finished, no worries. **

**So here's a little background:**

**I originally wrote this for my best friend. She was stuck between choosing two guys and this story's prequel actually somehow managed to help her choose. I'll probably post the prequel later, but let's focus on the story for now. Because the story was not written with the characters originally in mind, there might (probably are) some out of character moments. And some characters are different from the anime. There are also a lot of special appearances.**

Kagome: was originally based on myself (if I could be an anime character). To clear up any confusion that may occur, she is a half demon, but not everyone knows it because she conceals it with a bracelet.

Rin: was originally based on my best friend. I chose Rin, because I still don't like Kikyo and couldn't see her as a half-demon even concealing it.

Sesshomaru: originally the guy that my friend chose in the end.

**I'll add to this list if questions arise. **


	2. Not Popping the Question?

**So here we are, Chapter 1:**

Kagome walked down the hall dressed in her fave pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and her black, white, and purple cardigan. She was unconsciously humming 'Will I Ever' by Lyfe Jennings. Her cell phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

'Nuh uh. No way. I won't say it no, no," blared out of her phone. 'Sesshomaru,' Kagome groaned.

"Hey Sessh, what it do?" Kagome answered.

"I did it," he said.

"What? Told my sister that your totally in love with her?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered simply.

"You did? THANK GOD! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!" Kagome screamed happily.

"Calm down. I wanna plan a surprise for her, and I knew you'd be the perfect one to help me," Sesshomaru said.

"OOO OOOO OOOO OOOO! WHAT IS IT? TELL ME!" Kagome demanded.

"I will tell you when you get to the office," he replied.

"Fine," Kagome sighed hanging up.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked through the door, ignoring the many scowls of demons and humans alike. She finally reached Sesshomaru's secretary.<p>

"Hello Miss. I have an appointment with Mr. Takahashi today," Kagome said.

The lady looked up over her glasses and eyed her with disgust, "I'm sorry Miss. You seem to be mistaken. My boss has a girlfriend and is in no need of a prostitute".

"No, _I'm_ sorry Miss. _You _seem to be mistaken. My name is Kagome and I happen to be your boss' girlfriend's sister and as such I have a lot of power. How do you think he would react to find out that his secretary called his girlfriend's _identical twin sister _a prostitute?" Kagome replied icily.

"Not very well, I assure you," Sesshomaru answered from behind his secretary.

"Ummm, ummm. Oh my god. I'm sorry. I hadn't realized. I didn't think that…. Umm.. Ummm… I'm fired, aren't I?" the secretary responded.

"It depends. Kagome, what do you think?" he asked.

Kagome glanced at the desk and saw her family photos, she could sense the woman's fear and knew that she needed this job. Anger warred with her need to be nice.

Finally she sighed, "No, it was an honest mistake. And she was keeping you in check, which is protecting my sister".

"Really? Oh my god. Thank you. Thank you so much. It wont happen again," the woman said, hugging her tightly.

"Can't… breathe….. So… tight," Kagome gasped out.

"Sorry," the secretary replied, "Let's start over. Hello, my name is Sango".

"Nice to meet you Sango. I'm Kagome. My sister, Rin, is Sesshomaru's girlfriend. And I'll talk to you later. Right now I need to talk to Mr. Takahashi," Kagome answered.

"Okay, see you later," she said.

Kagome made her way past Sesshomaru, who was kinda surprised, yet content with Kagome's decision not to fire Sango.

"So why didn't you want Sango fired?" he asked.

"Like I said, it was an honest mistake. I'm guessing you didn't tell her I'd be here, and she has a family to support," Kagome answered simply, "But back to important things. What's the surprise?".

"Well, I asked Rin to be my mate, and she said yes," Sesshomaru said.

"YES! THANK GOD! YOU TWO FINALLY ADMIT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well, yes. But here's the thing, I know that she's part human and as such has human desires, so I want to throw her a surprise wedding," Sesshomaru said.

"Really? That's so sweet!" Kagome replied.

"The thing is I know nothing about planning a wedding or what women want and stuff, so I was wondering if you could plan it for me," he continued.

Kagome gasped, tears in her eyes, "Yes, of course. I would love to plan my sister's wedding". She was so happy for her sister.

"Okay, so when do you want to start?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Now. We start now. I want this wedding to be perfect for her," Kagome said, "Okay so do you have a budget"?

"No. I want everything to be perfect and money is no object," Sesshomaru said before smirking, "I'm rich remember".

"Okay, and my parents can chip in too, because the father of the bride traditionally pays for it," Kagome answered.

Then she continued grabbing a pen and paper, "Okay, so we need location, cakes, dresses, bridesmaids, groomsmen, a best man, maid of honor, invitations, music, tuxedos, food, bishop, marriage licenses, hummer limo, hair and makeup people, decorators, honeymoon plans, and that's all I can think of right now".

"That's all?" he asked sarcastically.

Kagome replied, "Well, planning a wedding is serious business. Oh yeah a date. When is this surprise wedding gonna take place"?

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, "April 7, Rin's birthday. It will be the best present ever".

"Awww, that is so sweet. Unfortunately, that only gives me a little over one month to plan this. But I can and will do it," Kagome declared.

"Okay, first things first. Cake," she said, whipping out her phone. Hitting speed dial, she called Carlo's Bakery.

"Hey Grace. I need to have a consultation with Buddy as soon as possible," Kagome said.

"Oh hey Kagome. What's the occasion?" a woman asked.

"My sister's wedding. Her _surprise _wedding," Kagome answered.

"Ohhh. That sounds fabulous," the woman replied.

"And of course you're all invited if your not to busy," Kagome said.

"When is it?" she asked.

"It's gonna be on April 7, our birthday. It's her mate's birthday present to her," Kagome answered.

"Oh that's perfect. We're closed that week. Well, we all have to meet the lucky man," the woman said.

"Okay, so when can I have a consultation?" Kagome asked.

"Hmmmm, I have one opening for 4 o' clock tomorrow," she answered.

"Thanks Grace," Kagome said.

"No problem, doll," Grace said hanging up.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Okay tomorrow at four, we have a consultation about the cake".

She continued, "We're gonna need a location by then, so first of all, what city? Hmmmm, gotta be in Japan. Rin loves Japan, and you do too. So where?"

Sesshomaru turned to his computer, as Kagome sat down, "Ummmmm, how about Osaka. Rin loves Osaka".

"Good, now do we have an outside wedding or an inside one?" Kagome asked.

"Outside. That way Rin can see more of Japan," Sesshomaru answered.

'Good answer, so he knows I'm testing him' Kagome thought.

"Look up 'outdoors wedding in Osaka' please," Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru did as she said and after having several locations shot down as not right, finally found, "Shin-Umeda city. It looks really nice".

"Let me see," Kagome said. Looking at it, she liked the scenery and it's description: an innovative structure that has the floating garden observatory 170 m from the ground, which offers a 360-degree panoramic view of Osaka, popular for photographs, a structure that also houses an underground mall with restaurants and is styled in the early Showa period in the 1920s.

Kagome shuddered, "I'm afraid of heights, but for Rin, OK".

"We need bridesmaids, and maid of honor. Groomsmen and the best man," Kagome continued.

Sesshomaru answered, "Well I think you're automatically the maid of honor, and I think Rin wants a lot of bridesmaids, so how about ten"?

"TEN?" Kagome exclaimed, "If I didn't think you were right I'd slap you".

"And I think you're supposed to have one groomsman for each bridesmaid," Sesshomaru continued.

"Okay so let's see. I already know nine girls. How about Sango as the tenth?" Kagome said.

"Are you sure about Sango?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. Okay not really. I'll have lunch with her and decide whether or not she'd be a good pick, but I like her," Kagome answered, "And if she tries to hurt my sister or her wedding, I'll kill her. And you won't have to worry about firing her".

"What about groomsmen?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, let's see. I already know them." Kagome responded, listing the ten names.

"Okay, they all sound great. And I choose my little brother, Inuyasha as my best man," Sesshomaru replied.

"Wait, you have a younger brother?" Kagome asked

"Yeah," Sesshomaru replied.

"Okay, so he'll be helping with the planning too, right?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru answered, "Yeah, do you want me to call him".

"Yeah," Kagome said, "I think we have enough done for today. Tomorrow, you and Inuyasha meet me at Carlo's Bakery at 3:45".

"Ok," Sesshomaru said letting her out.

Kagome walked back to Sango and smiled. Sango mentally prepared herself to be screamed at, or told off.

"So, when is your lunch break?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm, in five minutes," Sango answered hesitantly.

"Well, I need to talk to you, and I thought we could do lunch," Kagome responded.

"Sure," Sango replied still on edge.

Five minutes later when it was time for her lunch break, she poked her head into Sesshomaru's office and told him she'd be gone for an hour. He nodded and Sango slipped out.

When they finally reached the place where they were having lunch, Sango gasped.

"I can't afford this," she said.

"Don't worry, lunch is on me," Kagome replied.

"But this place looks expensive," Sango argued.

"Oh, this place is. And the food is lousy. That's why we're going across the street to Maria's Italian Place. I know the owner and her cooking is wonderful," Kagome said.

Sango sighed thinking, 'At least that place looks cheaper'.

Walking in, they were greeted by a young, pretty, Italian woman, who kissed Kagome on both cheeks before speaking to her rapidly in Italian.

"Woah, slow down. You know I don't speak much Italian, Gabriella. Where's your mom?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen trying to make sure Papi doesn't taste all the food away. His doctor told him not to eat so much salt and acid, but he can't stay away from the tomatoes," the girl, apparently Gabriella, replied.

"Do you mind if I go on back with my friend Sango," Kagome asked.

'Oh no. She's gonna do me in, in the back of an Italian restaurant,' Sango thought.

Kagome sensed her uneasiness and assumed it was about all the new people.

"Don't worry. Maria is big, but she doesn't bite," she said.

Walking through the door, they were met with even more scents of Italian cooking, "Hey Maria. How have you been,"

A large woman greeted her the same way as Gabriella and did the same to Sango.

"Aye me. You're withering away. You need to come visit more often so we can put some meat on these bones. Why, you're just like my Gabriella. You need food," the woman exclaimed.

She turned to Sango, "And you. I haven't met you. My name is Maria. Welcome to my Italian Place. Hopefully it will become a regular stop for you, so you can get thicker".

Sango smiled sheepishly, but didn't say anything.

"Well Maria, today, we'll both have a plate of spaghetti and we promise to finish it all before ordering your Italian Ice,"

"Well, that's a start. It'll be on the house, because you need all you can get," Maria said.

"Maria, you know I can pay for it and it won't put a dent in my pocket. Especially with your prices," Kagome replied.

"Well, okay. But only because I know how much you hate taking unneeded charity," Maria answered, ushering them to a booth.

Because of her amazing food and relatively low prices, the place was packed. She put them in one of her best booths and made her way back through the crowds.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about today?" Sango asked, wanting to get it over with.

"Well, a couple things. The first being the incident at the office today," Kagome started.

Sango interrupted, "I'm still really sorry about that. Had I known".

"I understand, but my question is why. I find it hard to believe that you thought I was a prostitute based on my clothes. Poor, maybe, but not a prostitute," Kagome said.

Sango sighed, "Well. In the office there are a few girls who don't like me because they want to be Sesshomaru's secretary and I know the want to do more than just file stuff and answer phones, if you know what I mean," at Kagome's nod she continued, "Well, to sabotage me, they've sent in prostitutes who claim to have an appointment with Mr. Takahashi. I let one in the first time, because I didn't know any better. And since he didn't tell me about any meetings today, I thought you were another one".

"Oh thank god. I thought I really might have looked like a slut," Kagome sighed with relief.

"No, you look fine. But, since we're being honest here, why didn't you ask Sesshomaru to fire me?" Sango asked, finally calming down.

"You had a picture of your family on your desk. And I know that sometimes one person losing a job can completely ruin a family. Also, I knew it was a mistake, and that you were watching out for my sister. I'm guessing that you've never met her because we look almost identical," Kagome answered.

"Well, no I've never met her, but I have talked to her on the phone, so I guess we're phone friends," Sango replied.

"Okay, that's good. Because that was part of the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. You see Sesshomaru has asked my sister to be his mate. But he knows that we're half human and wants to please her human half too. So he's asked me to plan her secret wedding as a birthday gift. And I was wondering if you would be a bridesmaid," Kagome stated.

"I would love to. I really like Rin from our phone conversations, and Sesshomaru is awesome," Sango replied.

"That's great, but you have to remember that no matter what, you can't tell Rin. And if Rin suspects that you're keeping something from her, she will stop at nothing to get it out of you," Kagome told her.

"Okay, I can handle that," Sango said as their food arrived.

Kagome dug in and halfway through the gigantic plate paused to continue their conversation, "I haven't paired you up with a groomsman yet, but I think height wise, my friend Miroku, would be a good match".

"Ummm, okay," Sango said, still enjoying her spaghetti.

Maria, seeing the girls, came over, "Aahhh, I see you are enjoying mi familia's secret recipe, no?"

Kagome smiled, "You know I am and always do Maria. You just tell that husband of yours to stop eating those foods like his doctor told him".

A male voice entered the conversation, "I try, but the aroma, it calls me".

"Well you need to learn not to answer it, Papi," Kagome said to the man who was like a second father to her. She rose and hugged him.

"I know, I know. But my stomach doesn't have call waiting," he joked.

"Ahh, Papi. You know the food isn't good for you," she replied.

"But it's good to me," Papi said.

Sango watched the exchange, smiling. This was one weird family.

"Can you two keep a secret?" Kagome asked and continued at their nod, "Rin's mate is going to give her a surprise wedding. Now you can't tell ANYONE at all. And of course your invited. I'll provide the transportation because it's gonna be in Japan".

"Oh that's wonderful. Gabriella and her brothers and nieces are invited too, no?" Maria asked.

"Yes, of course. Gabi has to come," Kagome answered.

Finally finishing their spaghetti, they both ordered an Italian ice at Maria's insistence. It was amazingly soft and fruity and creamy. Then Kagome paid for their meals and gave a tip.

"Don't worry about the time," Kagome said, "I'll call Sesshomaru and tell him you were still with me".

* * *

><p>"Okay, now I've got the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, the location, the date, and the best man. What next? Music! I know that Emz would freak if I could get Asian Kung Fu Generation," Kagome thought out loud.<p>

She whipped out her cell, "Hey Miroku. Do you still know Asian Kung Fu Generation's manager?"

Miroku yawned, "Umm yeah, why"?

"Because I'm planning something big that I'd prefer not to talk about over the phone, and I was wondering if I could book them for it," Kagome said.

"Uhhh yeah. So, when are you gonna tell me about it?" Miroku asked.

"What time is it?" she asked, too lazy to look at the clock.

"It's about 3:30," he answered.

Kagome replied, "Okay I will meet you at Miami Art Museum in an hour".

"Okay," Miroku said, rolling out of bed.

* * *

><p>Miroku got out of his car and walked over to the table outside of the Miami Art Museum where he saw Kagome sitting. Kagome jumped up and hugged him, happy to see her fake big brother.<p>

"Okay, so what is such a big deal I had to get out of bed," he asked jokingly. As a full wolf demon he could survive in comfort with very little sleep.

Kagome smiled brightly and said, "Well, Sesshomaru finally got up the nerve to ask Rin to be his mate, and because he knows she's half human, he wants to please her human side too. So, he's giving her a surprise wedding, and I'm in charge of planning it".

"Good god. Has the man lost his mind? You can't plan out what to have for dinner," Miroku said.

"Hey! For your information, I'm a good planner and I know my sister," Kagome replied, pulling his ear.

Miroku's hand wrapped around her right ear and pulled slightly, "Let go of my ear, NOW"!

Kagome immediately let go of his ear, knowing from experience that he would pierce it with his claws if she hesitated. Her ears twitched in relief as he let go.

"So can we get Asian Kung Fu Generation for the wedding?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Don't know. Here," he said, handing her his phone, "Their manager is number three on my speed dial".

She tried and failed to figure out how to use speed dial and Miroku sighed and took the phone from her. Pressing the correct buttons, he handed the phone back to her, "And you're the one who mostly handles anime. You should know basic technology".

"Whatever," she said, as the phone started to ring.

"Konnichiwa," a voice said.

"Hello, Mr. Suzuki. My name is Kagome and I'm a friend of Miroku's," she replied.

"Call me Yuki," he answered.

"Ummm Okay. Well, my sister's mate is giving her a surprise wedding for her birthday and I wanted to know if Asian Kung Fu Generation could provide the music," Kagome said.

"Well, we really don't play many songs that most people would want at a wedding," he said.

"Oh trust me. My sister would be ecstatic to have you at her wedding. The only song I want that's not one of your traditional songs is the wedding march for when she goes down the aisle," Kagome replied.

"Oh well that's great. When is it?"

"It will be on April 7. We will be at Shin-Umeda city in Osaka," Kagome answered.

"That's an amazing location," he said.

"Thank-you, so can you make it," Kagome asked.

"I think so. Your name sounds so familiar. What did you say your sister's name was?" he replied.

"Her name is Rin," Kagome answered.

"Rin, as in Rin Johnson?" he asked.

"Yep, that's the one," Kagome answered.

"Ohhhhhhh, why didn't you say that before. We are huge fans. We will definitely be there and ready to perform," Mr. Yuki Suzuki replied.

"Great, don't forget. You can't tell anyone, especially Rin about the wedding," Kagome told him.

"No problem. Do you have a number where I can reach you?" Yuki asked.

Kagome repeated off her cell phone number and then disconnected. Then she pulled out her phone and called Sesshomaru's office.

"Hello. Mr. Takahashi's office. Sango speaking. How may I help you?" Sango answered.

"Hey Sango, I need to speak with Sesshomaru," Kagome responded.

"Okay, let me put you through," she said.

"Hello," Sesshomaru answered.

"Yeah, have you told your parents about mating Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, first thing this morning. I had to get their permission before I could go through with it, according to tradition," he answered.

"Has Rin told Mom and Dad?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure, but I spoke to them of my intentions beforehand, again because of tradition," he answered.

"Thanks," she said, hanging up.

"So what's up?" Miroku asked as she hung up the phone.

"I need to get Dad to give her away," Kagome said, standing.

"Well, good luck," Miroku said, as she started to leave.

"Thanks, see you," Kagome answered

* * *

><p>"MOM? DAD? ARE YOU HOME?" Kagome yelled as she walked into their large home.<p>

"They're around here somewhere, shortstuff," Koga, her older and taller brother said.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Uh huh. How tall are you again?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am not short! I'm vertically challenged," Kagome screamed.

"Okay, how about a compromise. You're fun sized," Koga stated.

"Fine. I need to find Mom and Dad," Kagome said, leaving the room.

She entered the kitchen and saw her human mother dancing with her demon father. They were singing along and dancing to the radio that was playing Ego, by Beyonce.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad. You already know about Sesshomaru asking Rin to be his mate, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes honey. We're so ecstatic! We were starting to think that we'd never get grandchildren from you two," her mother exclaimed.

"Mom! We're only 18! You have plenty of time to get grandchildren out of us, and until then you can spoil Koga's children," Kagome replied.

"You can never have too many grandchildren, which reminds me. We have new neighbors and they have a son," her father started.

Kagome interrupted him, "DAD! I don't want to go meet some prissy rich boy".

"Now honey. You haven't even met him," her mother stated.

"UHHHHH! Fine, I'll go meet him later, but there's something I need to talk to you about," Kagome conceded.

"Does it have to do about you giving us grandkids," they both asked hopefully.

"What? NO! It's about Rin and Sesshomaru. Because Sesshomaru knows that Rin is half human, he is going to give her a surprise wedding for her birthday," Kagome said.

"Ohhhhh, that is so romantic. Just the way to woo her into giving us grandkids," her mother said.

"Can we please forget about having grandkids for one minute. Dad, I need you to give Rin away," Kagome replied.

"Why of course honey. Anything to help speed along having grandkids,"

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she groaned, leaving the room.


	3. Meeting the Brother

**Again, because this story was not originally written with fanfiction in mind, Sesshomaru is out of character in this story. **

Still Satisfying Human Desires

Day 1 5:00 PM

Kagome pulled the cookie dough her mother had requested she mix out of the fridge. Now she knew that her mother wanted to use her cooking skills to get more grandchildren.

Her mother had asked her to make cookies a couple days earlier and as always she mixed the dough and refrigerated it for two days before baking it. It make the cookies softer and allowed the dough to absorb all the flavor. She put them in the oven and sighed.

Tomorrow she had plans to go to Carlo's bakery which would require a nine hour flight. Since she had to be there by 3:45 she planned to leave at about 6:00... In the morning. Which meant she had to go to sleep early, which she hated, but this was her sister's wedding and everything had to be perfect.

Taking out her cell, she dialed Sesshomaru again. After she was patched through she immediately asked, "How are you and Inuyasha gonna get to Carlo's tomorrow"?

"Hello to you too, Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome growled, "Boy, don't test me. I just got done with my parents and I still have to plan your wedding. Now answer the damn question".

"Well, to be honest I hadn't thought of that. What do you suggest?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, "Be glad we're rich. Get Inuyasha and be here by 5:30 tomorrow morning".

"But that's so early," he complained.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said sweetly, "GET YOUR ASS AND THE ASS OF YOUR FRIEND OVER HERE TOMORROW MORNING AT 5:30, NOT A MINUTE LATER OR I WILL PERSONALLY CASTRATE YOU BOTH AND SHOVE IT DOWN EACH OTHERS THROATS SO DAMN FAR YOU WILL SHIT IT! Understand?".

Sesshomaru gulped, "Y…y ….. ye…. Yes. Yes I understand".

"See you tomorrow Sesshomaru," Kagome said sweetly, hanging up the phone.

A soft chuckle sounded behind her. She turned to glare at Koga standing in the doorway.

"And what, pray tell, was that about?" he asked.

Kagome growled, "Tomorrow Sesshomaru, his friend, and I have to go to Carlo's to pick out fifteen cakes for Rin's surprise wedding, and-".

"Wait, what?" Koga interrupted.

"Sesshomaru asked Rin to be his mate, she said yes. He's giving her a surprise wedding to please her human side too," Kagome said quickly before continuing, "Anyways, to get to the bakery in time, we have to leave at six in the morning, and I told him that they need to be here by five thirty, and that bastard complained about it being too early".

"Okay two things, one are you really mad at him, or are you upset about Mom and Dad wanting you to give them more grandkids," he replied.

"Well, I guess I was a little hard on him and it is kinda early," she admitted, her anger dissipating.

"And two, why do you need fifteen cakes," Koga asked.

Kagome answered, "For two reasons. One, Rin loves her sweets. Two, they've known each other for fifteen years so the number has sentimental value".

"Okkkkkk, but don't you think fifteen is a little much," Koga replied.

"I know my sister and she likes her cake," Kagome responded.

"Ok, ok. You are twins, so I guess that makes sense," Koga said.

"Ok, I need you to be a groomsman. And I need Jazzy to be the flower girl. And I need Khari to be the ring bearer. Is that okay?" she asked hoping he said yes so she wouldn't have to go Chuck Norris on him.

"Yeah. Do you need anything else?" Koga responded, genuinely wanting to help his little sisters.

Kagome thought for a second, "Ayame still grows roses, right?"

At his confirmation she continued, "I'll need orange, white, and black roses. LOTS OF THEM".

"Umm, ok. But are you sure about those colors," Koga replied.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and flashed blue. Red started to seep into them. She sent a cold glare through him, and growled.

"Kooooogggggaaaaaaa," she said drawing out his name warningly, "Don't. Test. Me. I know my sister and how she thinks. Those are her favorite colors. If you question my decision one more time I will make Mom and Dad very disappointed".

"What?" Koga asked.

"They won't be getting anymore grandkids from you," Kagome replied, checking the cookies.

"Ummm, Kagome do you really think you could take me?" Koga asked.

"Koga, do you really think you wanna find out?" Kagome answered.

Koga seemed to think it over and decided against it. Though Kagome was much more docile than her twin, pissing her off seemed like a VERY bad idea.

Kagome pulled the cookies out and set them aside to cool a bit. Koga reached out and tried to take one, but she hit his hand.

"Hey, those are for our neighbors," she said, although she didn't particularly want them eating them either.

"Awww come on, Kagome. Can't I have one?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, "Okay here's a deal. After they cool a bit. You may have ONE. When I get back I'll mix some more dough and make you and your family a batch in a couple of days".

"How big a batch we talking?" he asked.

"Twenty cookies… for each person," Kagome answered.

"Fine. It's a deal," he replied.

Deciding that the cookies had cooled enough she handed him a chocolate chip cookie, knowing they were his favorites… and her best. She put the rest on a plate that she knew her mother wouldn't miss and headed out the door, after putting on her bracelet to hide her hanyou apperance. She was still dressed in her jeans and tee-shirt which now had flour on it. She walked down the street to the gigantic house (some might say mansion) 'next door'.

Knocking on the door, she was greeted by a young woman who smiled and ushered her in.

"Hello. It's so nice to meet you. Kagome, right?" the woman greeted quickly, "Your mother told me to expect you. Are those cookies I smell. I'm sure my son would love some. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to finish dinner. Just hand those to my son. He should be in the room down the hall three doors and to the right".

Kagome suspected that this woman wanted grandkids like her parents and was trying to hook her up with her son.

'Ha! Like I'd ever date a wimpy, little, prissy' she started thinking before walking into the room, 'hunk of man and muscle'.

Her eyes widened as they landed on the muscular boy, correction man, doing pull ups on a bar across the room. Sweat poured down his sexy abs, which were on display as he was not wearing a shirt. His jeans hung low on his waist as they were unbuttoned and Kagome found her thoughts going slightly lower. He had no problem effortlessly pulling his body up and down.

His eyes were closed and he seemed not to notice her. She sat down on a machine near the door and waited rather patiently for him to finish.

Unbeknown to her, he had noticed her enter the room. Her scent wafted through the air and filled his mind the second she walked through the door, even in his human form. He suspected that she was another girl his mother had sent to try to win his heart… and her more grandkids. He knew that most of the girls were just whiney, prissy, (in some cases) homely looking, gold diggers, who didn't truly want him, but his money.

He also smelled the cookies and assumed they were a ploy to win his heart. 'Obviously made by her chef' he thought disgusted.

He was getting sick of his parents waving girls in front of him like he was a dog… well he was a half dog demon, but that wasn't the point. When he found the right girl, he would mate her and give them all the grandkids they wanted. Until then…

"You can leave, now," he said dropping from the bar and wiping his face with a towel.

"Your mother asked me to give these to you," the girl replied, handing him the plate before heading toward the door.

For some reason, he had an urge to toy with her, "Send my thanks to your chef".

She paused, "Excuse me? Look, I know we don't know each other, but I bake my own cookies".

"And I'm sure the 'flour' on your clothes is proof," he replied sarcastically.

"What's your problem? I am trying to be nice to you, but you're making it quite difficult," Kagome responded.

"Yeah, right. It's one thing to have someone else do your work for you, but to lie about it too. You disgust me," he said.

"HEY! I ain't no liar. And you're not very appealing either, you jerk," Kagome shot back.

"DON'T CALL ME A JERK! PHONY!" he yelled.

"I AINT NO PHONY! YOU BULLY!" she screamed back.

"GOLD DIGGER!"

"PARANOID PHILISTINE!*"

"WENCH!" he yelled and his hand unconsciously went up.

Kagome immediately recoiled. The thought occurred to her that she was alone in this room with him and if no one had heard they're argument, they most likely wouldn't hear her scream.

He saw the change in her and immediately calmed himself. His intention was to scare her away, not to death. He reached out a hand and she flinched.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said softly.

Kagome sighed, "I gotta go. I have better things to do than argue with you".

She pushed past him and scurried out the door. 'Wow. That girl was… weird… good weird' he thought to himself.

Kagome made it back to her own home. Exhausted from the day's activities, she made it to her room before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 5:25 AM<strong>

Kagome tapped her foot, glaring at her front door, while sparing occasional glances at the clock. When 5:27 rolled around, Kagome started tapping the knife she had against the wall. Just as 5:29 was about to become 5:30, a loud pounding sounded at her door.

She immediately opened the door to find Sesshomaru. Obviously he had run there. She let him in and turned to him.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked, a dangerous glint in her eye.

He pointed behind her. She turned to greet her soon-to-be-brother-in-law's brother. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes landed on the male from the day before.

"You!" they gasped in unison.

"You two know each other?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Unfortunately," Kagome answered.

"This is the umm girl I told you about yesterday," Inuyasha said, scratching his head.

"_THIS _is the conniving, little, gold digger you were talking about," Sesshomaru asked astonished. Inuyasha mentally cursed Sesshomaru for not keeping his mouth shut as Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you? You were the arrogant, paranoid, jerk, who lashed out at me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ha! ME? You were the liar who tried to pass off those cookies as yours," he shot back.

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru exclaimed, "She gave you cookies and you didn't share with me"?

"Why don't you just ask the chef for some. I'm sure he'd be happy to give you some right now," Inuyasha responded.

Kagome yelled, "BECAUSE, YOU IDIOT! WE DON'T HAVE A CHEF! I DO THE COOKING FOR MY FAMILY, WHICH INCLUDES DESSERT!".

"LIAR!" Inuyasha screamed back.

Suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall. Koga had entered the room without him sensing him.

"There are two words our family doesn't take too kindly to. Liar is one of them. Come at my sister like that again and I can make breathing a very painful experience for you," Koga growled.

Kagome, though she remained silent, was fuming. It was true, liar was a word that was like signing a death warrant in their family. Which is partly why, if you made a promise you kept it. No matter what. Being called a liar was dishonorable and she felt her youkai urging her to kill the worthless human who had done it.

Koga released him and backed away. He had been awoken by the noise and had come down the hall. He had nearly tackled him the first time the word had slipped out and the second time, he lost it. They had been raised to despise the word.

"Besides. We don't have a chef and Kagome does cook the majority of our meals. Occasionally we eat out, but generally she cooks," Koga said, confirming Kagome's story.

"Oh," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, oh," Koga shot back.

"Whatever, it's over. Let's go," Kagome said, ending the argument. They all went to the garage where an array of cars were.

Koga leaned into the window once Kagome had chosen her favorite car, "Do you want me to come with you in case there are any," he glanced at Inuyasha in the passenger seats, "issues".

"No, I need you to stay here and make sure Rin doesn't suspect anything. Besides, " Kagome answered, her tone changing cold, "if _ANYONE _tries to ruin this wedding for my sister, I will torture them so savagely that their souls will be filled with the despair of a thousand black holes and they will beg me to send them to the depths of Hell".

Koga gulped and backed away from the car muttering a goodbye. She turned the engine on and sped out of the garage.

* * *

><p>-On the plane-<p>

Inuyasha sat across from Kagome. He silently observed her. He had to admit she was pretty cute. Her hair hang down and her big, brown eyes glanced around cautiously. She greeted the pilots and flight attendant almost shyly, which was quite a change from the rude indifference he expected. She was still dressed in jeans, though clean, and had on a baby doll tee.

Kagome sighed. Because her cell phone had no flight option, she couldn't call anyone and there was still so much to do. The second they landed, she had to call Shin-Umeda City. Until then, she had to think about other things.

"Okay, Sesshomaru. Where do you plan on going for your honeymoon?" Kagome asked to get something else out of the way.

"Somewhere in Japan, because Rin LOVES Japan," Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome thought for a second and brought out her laptop, "Ok… how about…. Tokyo Disney Resort".

"That's sounds great," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome went to their website and looked for a honeymoon suite. She found a couple and found one that had an awesome view. Checking with Sesshomaru, she reserved the room for four weeks, starting the day of the wedding. She pulled out her card to charge it. And then Inuyasha had to open his big mouth.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with you charging their credit card?" he had to ask.

Kagome paused and glared at him, "Not that it's any of your business, but this _debit _card is mine".

"Hah, just because your name is on it doesn't make it yours. Who pays the bill for _your _debit card?" he responds.

"_I _do," Kagome huffed.

"And who gives you the money to pay it?" Inuyasha replied.

"My job, genius," Kagome says.

"What _job_ do you have? Saying hello to employees at your daddy's company," he taunted.

"For your information, my sister and I co-own our own company. That our father has nothing to do about. That we started on our own. We had investors, who we've paid back and make a very pretty penny," Kagome responded.

"And what kind of company do you own?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"We produce anime and manga. The whole five yards. Concept, pricing, advertisement, drawing, animation. We have to make sure everything is on a set schedule and budget. Every concept has to go through both of us, or it doesn't get made. I usually focus on concepts, budget, or anything that doesn't have to do with drawing. In our twinship I got the cooking and math skills. But Rin got the fighting and artistic skills. So together we make a badass anime and manga company," Kagome felt the need to explain.

"That's really cool," he said, for the first time, not against her.

"Yeah, that's why Rin and I know so many people. I mean I had know idea that Asian Kung Fu Generation actually _knew _her," Kagome replied.

And they talked about various things until Kagome fell asleep. For some reason Inuyasha felt compelled to put a blanket over her and smirked as she snuggled into it.


	4. Rainy Prospects

Kagome felt something shaking her and had a strong urge to slap it. Instead she sighed and opened her eyes, glaring at the one who dare awake her.

"We're here," Inuyasha said.

Kagome sat up and grabbed her purse. She led Sesshomaru and Inuyasha off the plane and headed to the garage. Pulling the keys out of her purse, she sighed.

"I'm tired. Who wants to drive?"

Sesshomaru perked up, "I'll do it".

Kagome tossed him the keys, and he pressed the button to tell them which car it was. A Matte Black Lamborghini started to light up. Kagome walked over and hopped into the back seat. The boys stood there looking at the car in astonishment.

"Are you two coming? Or are you just gonna stare at my car?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"This is your car?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, dad got it for our sweet sixteen," Kagome answered, "Rin has her own".

"Wow," Sesshomaru said getting into the driver's seat. Inuyasha hopped into the passenger seat.

"Convertible, up. Doors, lock. GPS, on. Location, Carlo's Bakery," Kagome said turning everything on, she continued, "Driver, friend. Name: Sesshomaru. Passenger, friend. Name: Inuyasha. Catalogue. Backseat passenger: Owner."

A laser came down and analyzed the three. It put Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eye prints into catalogue so they would be recognized in the future.

"So, the car is voice automated" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah,".

The ride was rather uneventful, and they pulled up to the bakery. People were lined up down the block. It was very apparent that the business was doing well. They all went in and Kagome waved to Grace. Grace smiled and led them over to a booth to wait for Buddy.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting. Let's go sightseeing," Inuyasha said. They had already decided on getting eight cakes. They would get two of seven of them and the eighth cake would be in the canter of the reception.<p>

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Kagome asked, eyeing the sky.

"Yeah, we can go shopping," he said, "Pick out dresses and tuxes".

Kagome sighed, "I guess you're right".

They made their way to the Kleinfield dress shop. After many hours and many, many arguments and dresses they finally decide on the perfect dress. Then they traveled to Kleinfield Men in Manhatten (yes I know technically speaking there really should not be enough hours in the day for all this. Oh freaking well.), and got the tuxes picked out.

Then they went back to the rest of New York, and looked for bridesmaids dresses. They were orange. And pretty. And perfect. And Rin is going to love them.

And then it started to rain. Kagome convinced them to stay in a hotel for the night and they would leave tomorrow so as to avoid running into any people who didn't know how to drive in the rain.

She decided to call Koga so he wouldn't worry and could get dinner done.

"Hey Koga," Kagome said when he picked up.

"Hey, when are you going to be home?" Koga asked, biting into an apple.

"Well that's the thing," Kagome answered, "We're staying here tonight".

"Are you going to be okay with the jackass?" Koga asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "I prepared lasagna in the fridge. Preheat the oven to 360, and put it in for 20 minutes".

"Okay," he answered.

"Don't burn it".

Koga sighed, "Good-bye Kagome".

* * *

><p>A clap of thunder sounded and Kagome froze. She snuggled deeper into the bed, covering her head with the covers. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded more. She shivered. Tears were threatening to come into her eyes.<p>

A knock came from her door. The door that connected to Inuyasha's room. They had gotten three connecting rooms.

She eyed the door, sighed and decided to answer it. The storm seemed to have settled down.

"Hey," she said answering the door. Inuyasha stood there in a pair of jeans and no shirt.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded, "There's a party and Sesshomaru and I were thinking of going. It's right down the street. Wanna come"?

Kagome was thinking about it when thunder sounded again and lightning knocked the lights out. Without thinking she launched herself into Inuyasha's arms. She snuggled deeper into his chest when thunder clapped again. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Don't. Don't leave me," she started whispering unconsciously.

Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her, "Hey, it's okay. Just a power outage. It happens during thunderstorms".

Inuyasha felt her trembling and heard her whimpering. He looked down at the girl in his arms, shaking. Her clothes were still wet from being outside when the rain started. He pulled her into his room, and closed the door. She still clung to him for dear life.

He pulled his cell phone out and pressed the speed dial.

"Hey Sesshomaru. About that party," Inuyasha said, and he felt her cling to him even tighter, "I can't make it and Kagome said she isn't in the mood".

He felt her relax a little. A very little.

"Okay," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha disconnected the call. He looked back down at Kagome. He tried not to think of how beautiful she was in his arms. His focus was supposed to be on figuring out what was wrong.

"We have to get you out of these clothes," Inuyasha said, and when she stiffened against him continued, "They're wet. If you stay in them, you'll get sick".

She shook her head against his chest and whispered, "I don't have anything to wear".

He looked around and spotted his dress shirt. He had brought it for some unknown reason and now it was going to come in handy.

"You can wear my dress shirt," he said. She pulled away slightly and looked at it. She seemed to be letting go, when thunder clapped again. She renewed her grip on him and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling a bit helpless.

"Look, either you take off your clothes or I'll have to do it," he said, lifting her face to look at her. She seemed so small. Tears were still streaming down her face and her eyes seemed huge.

"Okay," she whispered, "Just don't look, and don't leave".

She quickly slipped out of his arms, took off her shirt. She slipped into his shirt and buttoned it up. Then she slipped off her jeans, and raced back into him. He turned around, when he heard her coming at him. He wrapped his arms around her and headed back to his bed. He laid down and rubbed her back.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Why not? They say talking helps," Inuyasha replied.

"You're going to hate me," she whispered.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Well, we're not exactly the best of friends already".

"We're friends. We're just friends that argue a lot," she answered defensively. Her tears had stopped.

"What if I told you that you're a friend that I really want to kiss right now?" He said, flipping them over so he was on top of her.

"I'd probably say that's another reason for me not to talk," Kagome replied.

The next thing she felt were his lips on hers. His kiss was dominating and soooo sweet. His hands slipped beneath her and climbed up her back. Kagome had never been kissed like that before.

She let a moan and squirmed. It felt so good. So hot. So unbelievable.

Inuyasha broke off the kiss, he pulled back thinking, 'This is wrong. We cannot be doing this. I just met her'.

"Look, whatever it is, won't make me hate you," Inuyasha said, trying to get his mind off the kiss… and her body beneath his… and the things that they could/should be doing.

Kagome still confused after the kiss asked, "What?"

"Why you're scared half to death of the thunderstorm," he replied.

Kagome sighed and looked down, "You have to promise not to leave".

"I won't leave. I promise," Inuyasha said, taking her mouth in his again.

"Well this may seem a little stupid," Kagome started, "But I went to summer camp by myself once when I was younger".

She continued, "My cabin mates didn't like me at all. They would put paint in my hair and break my crafts and call me names. They just hated everything about me. There was a thunderstorm every night that summer. They would lock me in the closet, and I couldn't get out. I screamed and clawed at the door to no avail".

Inuyasha stiffened, "Where were the counselors".

Kagome sighed, "I don't know if they couldn't hear me, or what. When a counselor finally found out what was going on… he hit me… a lot. He said that I was bad for clawing at the door and waking him up. The next night, as punishment, they put me in a canoe and set me adrift in the lake while the storm was going on,"

"I was terrified," Kagome admitted, "I was scared to touch the water, because I knew it conducted electricity. The canoe was starting to fill because of the rain. I spent the night trying to stay as low as possible, while not touching the water and trying to get it out so the canoe wouldn't sink".

"How old were you?" Inuyasha asked.

"6. I was 6 years old" Kagome answered.

"How could they do that? What was wrong with them?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked at him and then down. She clutched the necklace around her neck.

"They said that a halfbreed should be able to take a little shock," she said removing her necklace.


	5. Hotel Encounter

Inuyasha felt an intense rage rip through him as Kagome recounted her story. A rage at those who tormented a small child. Who'd done harm to her. When she pulled off her necklace and she transformed in front of him, he was starstruck for a moment. She was so beautiful. Especially those ears. No words could express his thoughts. So…. He kissed her.

Now, he didn't just give her a peck. This man _kissed _her. No ordinary kiss. One of those extraordinary toe-curling kisses that cloud the mind. One of those passionate, comforting, dominating, insanely mind-blowing kisses that make you wonder… WTF is going on?

And then he took off his bracelet [And now a note from our author: yes, I stole that from Fruits Basket because Kyo is awesome and could kick that little rat's ass. I know he didn't, but he could and that's the whole point with his smexy orange hair] and transformed right before her eyes. And then he kissed her again.

"Wait," she managed to gasp out, "You're a hanyou?".

"Yep," was his simple reply before again kissing her, "And so are both of my parents".

More kisses. She was becoming dizzy. His kisses were driving her crazy. She should clear her head… But then he's kissing her again and she's not stopping.

One thing leads to another, she can feel his shirt slipping off her shoulders. Her fingers are unzipping his pants.

"Fuck," he curses when she touches him. It's all so hot and yet not hot enough. They're naked, he's above her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" his voice asks.

"Yes," she answers desperately, "Please… Now. Give it to me now".

She arches and cries out when he enters her (Another note from our author: yeah sorry if this sounds cheesy. It's 5:30 in the morning and I just got done reading a romance book.) He leans forward and kisses her.

He's tender and passionate at the same time. They both climax loudly and hard. He rolls over and pulls her into his arms. He kisses and cuddles her as they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door startled them both awake.<p>

"Who is it?" Inuyasha groaned, expecting housekeeping.

"It's me," Sesshomaru answered, "Kagome's not answering her door. Any idea where she might be?".

"Umm… no. Maybe she's getting breakfast," Inuyasha replied.

Meanwhile, Kagome had slipped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She slipped back into them and went to give Inuyasha a kiss. She intended for it to be a short kiss, but Inuyasha had other plans. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her to him.

"I've gotta go", she whispered.

"I know," he sighed.

She made her way through the door that separated their rooms, and went into the bathroom. She quickly showered and got back into her clothes again. Her hair was still wet but she pulled it into a bun.

She had one long day ahead of her.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.<p>

They had gotten on the plane and were making their way back. Kagome was sitting, well kinda lying , upside down in her seat. She was staring at the computer screen.

"Thinking," Kagome answered.

"Okay, thinking about what?" Inuyasha replied.

"A new concept," Kagome sighed, "We're planning to expand into American and live-action shows. And I'm stuck on the concept".

"Well, what do you have so far?" Inuyasha asked.

She related the idea to him. He thought over it. After awhile, an idea came to him. His idea sparked one of hers and soon they were coming up with a great show. Action, romance, it had it all.

They were like a perfect match.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked through the door and instantly wanted to melt. He could smell his mate.<p>

"Sesshomaru, where were you last night?" Rin asked.

"I had to go out of town on business. Sorry I didn't call you,"

"It's okay," Rin said, pulling off his clothes.

They were soon naked and fucking all over the place… On the bed… On the couch… On the floor… On th wall…. In the bath tub…. Over the sink… That last one was fun because they could see each other in the mirror while his hot cock slid into her. They fucked on the bookshelves… On the toilet…In a chair….Good thing they had a flat screen or they probably would've fucked on the TV. They fucked in/on anything they could think of in every position they could think of, although their favorite was doggystyle. Unfortunately this is the life of a newly mated couple.

Several hours, and by several I do mean several, later, Rin crawled out of bed intending to go to the restroom. She stepped on a piece of paper that had fallen out of Sesshomaru's pocket. She stooped to pick it up.

A receipt.

What the fuck.

What the fuck was he doing with a receipt.

For a hotel room….

No the fuck this man did not.

His company pays for hotel rooms when he's on business trips.

So WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING WITH A RECEIPT FOR A HOTEL ROOM.

Business trip. That's the oldest lie in the book. How could she fall for it?

Rin slipped on some clothes and made her way out the house. She was going to see what Kagome thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

"Okay, flowers, check. Bridesmaids, check. Groomsmen, check. Tuxes, check. Dresses, check. Cakes, check. Guestlist, check. Music, check. Ring bearer, check. Flower girl, check. Wedding area, check. Reception area, check," Kagome was listing everything off.

Inuyasha groaned, "Can't we do something else? Something more enjoyable?" he asked provocatively.

"NO. Now where was I? Oh yes. Tables, check. Chairs, check. Decorations, check. Honeymoon reserved, check. Time off from school for said honeymoon, check. Centerpieces, check. Food, check. Silverware, plates, handkerchiefs, check. Placesettings, check. Clothing for honeymoon, check. Lingerie for honeymoon, check. Transportation for all invited, check. And finally, Priest, check," Kagome finished.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked, satisfied that all the planning and prep were done, now just to make sure everyone does their job correctly.

"It's Rin. Open the door," she answered.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked immediately, when she saw her face.

"It's Sesshomaru. I found this in his pocket. I think he's cheating on me," Rin answered.

"Rin," Kagome replied, "Sesshomaru loves you. He would never cheat on you, okay"?

Rin nodded and felt a little better. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Oh. Rin, this is Inuyasha, our new neighbor. And Inuyasha, this is my sister Rin," Kagome introduced.

"Wow, you two look like twins," Inuyasha said.

"That's because we are," Rin replied, "No offense, but why is he here"?

"Mom invited him for dinner," Kagome answered.

"OHHHHH," Rin said, knowingly.

"What's for dinner anyway," Inuyasha asked.

"My specialty: Spaghetti and fried catfish. Rin, could you make some brownies for dessert?" Kagome answered.

"Yeah,"

"Oh. MY. GOSH. This is so flipping good," Rin said.

"Rin," Kagome answered, "You say that every time I make it".

"Well, maybe I'd stop saying it, if you'd stop making it so good," Rin replied.

"Says the girl who can bake a brownie like nobody's business," Kagome said.

Inuyasha was eating his food and he had to admit, "Damn, this is good".

"Why, thank you," Kagome replied, "But just wait until you taste Rin's brownies. I don't know how she does it, but it's out of this world good".

(Another message from our author: The reason I'm going on and on about these brownies is that I had my first brownie that wasn't Debbie What's-her-face a few days ago and it was so damn good. It was at O'Charlie's and I had a slight brain meltdown. I'm surprised I didn't start shaking)

Inuyasha finished his food and dessert was served.

"FUCK! What the fuck man? You know what? You guys should open a restaurant," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"We would," Kagome started, "But".

"I've already cussed out a critic and we've been black-listed," Rin finished.

Inuyasha blinked, "And why did you cuss out a critic".

"Rin doesn't always handle criticism well," Kagome answered.

"You see, this douche came into our home and demanded that Kagome make him dessert. Well, Kagome unfortunately sucks at baking brownies and her specialty dessert is chocolate chip cookies. But, she prepares the dough at least a day in advance. So she made him cookies anyway and they weren't good. Then he started to insult her, so I cussed him out. And kicked him," Rin recounted.

"You mean kicked him out right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh no," Kagome answered, "She means kicked him… hard…. Where the sun don't shine".

* * *

><p>April 4th<p>

"Sesshomaru calm down. Everything's ready. I'm going down tomorrow or the day after to make sure everything's set. All you have to worry about is getting Rin there," Kagome tried to calm him down.

They were in another hotel, this one fully booked. They had made another trip so he could pick out the perfect ring in person. Both had forgotten that tonight was the night of the full moon, her human night.

"But what if this isn't what she wants?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome felt a wave of nausea as she answered, "She's already mated to you Sesshomaru. She loves you. You".

Kagome's speech was interrupted by her throwing up on her clothes.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you find me a robe though?" Kagome asked.

He handed her a robe and she made her way to the restroom. She felt another wave of nausea and threw up in the toilet. When she finally calmed down she washed her hands and face and changed into the robe.

A knock sounded at the door, "Room service".

Sesshomaru got up and opened the door. A very steaming Rin was there. Kagome walked out of the bathroom.

"It's not what it looks like," Sesshomaru said immediately, then regretted how guilty that sounded.

Rin slapped him, "How dare you? How dare both of you?"

"Rin," Kagome started.

"No," Rin interrupted, "I came to you for advice and you lied to me".

Rin charged at Kagome, her claws (Rin's human night is the new moon) extended. She slashed Kagome across her side.

Kagome jumped back, "Rin, calm down".

"Calm down! You want me to calm down!" Rin yelled angrily.

Sesshomaru moved to get into the brawl.

"Stay out of this," They both yelled.

"Rin, it really isn't what it looks like," Kagome said clutching her side.

The human side of Rin wanted to listen, but the demon knew she had to defeat Kagome in order to keep her mate.

She lunged at her and both slammed onto the flimsy metal terrace. It creaked. Loudly. And then part of it broke. The terrace spun. Both girls clutched onto a metal bar.

"Now that you can't injure me," Kagome grunted, "Me and Sesshomaru weren't doing anything. He loves YOU, Rin. Not anything else". Kagome noticed the screws giving way on the terrace.

"Then why are you in a bath robe and in his room alone?" Rin asked.

"Because this hotel is sold out of rooms and I threw up on my clothes," Kagome answered. She eyed the screws warily.

"And why are you with him anyway?" Rin asked.

"I can't explain right now. Just promise me that you'll spend your birthday with him, okay?"

"Fine," Rin said.

Kagome calculated in her head. The terrace, or what was left of it, couldn't support them both. So, she let go. It could've been worse. She could've been up higher. They were only on the third floor. Or was it the fourth?

Oh, crap.


	6. Revealing Ends

'Kagome! I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry. Wake up. Okay. Just wake up'

'Kagome wake up, please. I love you. You have to wake up so I can tell you'

'You're terrified of heights. What the hell were you doing? '

'Kagome, you have to wake up. Your father and I can't get more grandchildren if you don't wake up'

Kagome heard them all. It was terrible being able to hear voices and not being able to move toward them. It was like being tied down by invisible strings.

When she finally opened her eyes, "OW"!

Someone was at her side instantly, "What's wrong"?

"The light hurts my eyes," she said in answer to Koga's question, but the lights were already being dimmed.

Koga turned and Kagome glanced at Rin dimming the lights. Kagome was raising the bed, when she noticed Koga's glare.

"Hey," she said, slapping him, "Cut it out".

"Why are you mad at me? She's the one that threw you out of a window," Koga argued.

"That is not what happened," Kagome said.

"Yes it is," Rin said.

Kagome sighed, "Look, we all know that was a full moon, meaning your demon was strongest. Which is what made you so aggressive, but you did not throw me out of a window. The terrace broke. I let go. End of story".

"This is still my fault," Rin argued.

"No, it's not. You had every right to be suspicious. Although, you were wrong. Your goal was to injure me, not kill me," Kagome said.

"So, you're not mad?" Rin asked.

"Upset that you didn't trust me? Yes. Mad that we had an accident? No," Kagome answered.

Kagome looked around, "How long have I been out".

"A little over a day," Inuyasha answered, appearing in the door.

He went to her and hugged her and kissed her. Koga was glaring at the whole time the way only a brother can.

"I've been so worried," Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, "Ummm, can you get me something to eat".

"Sure," he said. Koga and Rin followed behind him. Partially, to make sure he got something she would eat, and partially to grill him.

Her doctor came into her room.

"What's up, doc," she asked, quoting Bugs Bunny.

"A lot," he answered, not amused, "I need to know who did this to you".

"Look, doctor. It was an accident," Kagome replied.

"That's what women in your case always say. You have to confess. Or he will abuse you again," the doctor replied.

Kagome's eyes widened, "I'm not being abused by anyone", 'anymore', she added in her head.

"Look, you have several old wounds so I know something's going on. Is it your dad? Your older brother? That boyfriend of yours?" the doctor questioned.

"It's no one, really. I'm not being abused," Kagome insisted.

"Kagome, you were really lucky not to have lost the baby this time. You may not be that lucky next time," the doctor said.

"What," Kagome asked, "What do you mean baby?"

"You're pregnant and you don't want to bring a baby around an abuser," the doctor answered.

"Doc, I'm not being abused. And if someone does abuse me or my child, I'll be sure to tell the authorities," Kagome replied.

"I can't make you tell," The doctor sighed.

* * *

><p>The doctor shook his head. If she hadn't landed on that awning, she would've lost that baby. He knew he had to tell someone. He just didn't know who to trust.<p>

He saw her mother. No, if it's her husband, she may not do anything. Her father was out of the question. Her boyfriend also. He analyzed how her brother interacted with her. It didn't seem to be him. He pulled him aside.

"Look, your sister has several old wounds and I believe she's being abused. Now she's denying it, but abused women tend to do that or blame it on themselves. They also call things accidents. I want you to look out for her, and maybe convince her to report him," the doctor said.

Koga listened to the doctor and looked at his sister. This new guy, Inuyasha, had already pissed him off. Could he be hurting his sister.

Koga decided to invite his old pal, Naraku, who had once been Kagome's boyfriend to the wedding. The relationship had broken off when Naraku went to college, but maybe a rekindling was just what Kagome needed to get her away from this Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback in Kagome's brain: To the first plane ride<em>

_Kagome looked out the window. They were flying over clouds._

"_So, do you get along with your parents?" Inuyasha asked her._

"_Yeah," Kagome answered, "The only thing is that they keep pushing me to give them grandkids"._

_Inuyasha sighed, "My parents are the same way and I keep telling them that not only am I too young, I haven't met the right girl yet"._

"_I'm hoping they'll calm down with Emz getting married" Kagome answered._

"_If only it were that easy," Inuyasha said and they both laughed._

"What am I going to do?" Kagome asked herself.

'I obviously can't tell him, or he'll want to do the right thing and marry me. Or insist on taking care of me when he doesn't really want us. I don't have a choice. I have to break it off. Hard.'

Inuyasha walked in.

"Look Inuyasha. I think you're great and all. But I wanna see other people," Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look. You were pretty good, but I want more and better," Kagome said.

Inuyasha froze. He had no clue what to say.

"You can leave now,"

So he did.

* * *

><p>April 7th<p>

"Rin," Sesshomaru said getting down on one knee, "You can open your eyes now".

"Rin, I love you, and only you more than anything. Would you do me the honor of being me wife?"

Rin's eyes filled with tears, "Yes, yes. Of course, yes".

He slipped the ring on her finger and whispered, "I have one, well two more surprises".

"Rin, do you know where we are?" he asked.

"No,"

"We are ten feet from the entrance to Shin-Umeda city. Where you will be having your wedding," Sesshomaru said, "In two hours".

"Wait, what?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Kagome, me and Inuyasha have been planning the perfect surprise wedding for you," Sesshomaru answered.

"That's what you were doing in Indianapolis (where the big 'incident' occurred)?" Rin asked.

"Yes, now go get ready,".

* * *

><p>Kagome looked around one last time, to make sure everything was in order. Guests were starting to arrive. As she glanced, her eyes landed on the one person she hoped never to see again.<p>

"Koga," Kagome asked, "Did you invite him?".

"Yes, now it's rude to point," Koga answered.

Kagome sighed, frustration building. Koga grabbed her arm and gently dragged her over to Naraku.

"Hey, Naraku. Here's Kagome. Catch up," Koga said skipping off.

"Kagome," Naraku said, by way of greeting.

"Douche bag," Kagome replied.

"Oh, is that anyway to treat your old flame," Naraku asked.

"It is when you thought you had extinguished him," Kagome answered.

"Let's go for a walk," Naraku suggested.

"I'd rather not," Kagome said, walking away.

* * *

><p>Finally, the I do's had been said. Everyone was happy. The cake had been cut and people were dancing. Suddenly Kagome felt nauseous again. She ran into a hotel that was nearby and into a bathroom. She was puking her guts out. She managed to get her self cleaned up and out the door.<p>

"There you are, Kagome," Naraku said appearing in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"The same thing I wanted before I went to college," Naraku answered, "Only this time, I'm going to get it".

"No, you're not Naraku," Kagome countered, "This time, I've got someone besides myself to protect".

She cradled her still flat stomach.

Naraku's eyes narrowed, "You're pregnant? Based on the static, I'm guessing that other half-breeds the daddy".

"Yes, _Inuyasha _is the father,"

"Well, it's all right. You'll get an abortion," Naraku said.

"No the fuck I won't," Kagome said, and then regretted the fuck. 'Must not cuss' she told herself.

"Yes, you will. You either get one… or I'll give you one myself," he said and then he hit her. The slap surprised her and she flew back. She stumbled before falling. She saw him coming after her and got up and ran. As fast as her legs would carry her.

Next thing she knew, she had run into a dead end hallway. He was behind her.

"You're gonna regret that," he said, and started to swing at her.

He never noticed Inuyasha's presence behind him. Until Inuyasha had broken his arm and hand and slammed him into the ground. Then Inuyasha picked him up and threw him through the window. He turned to Kagome and scooped her into his arms.

"You shouldn't have broken the window," Kagome said.

"I don't give a fuck," Inuyasha replied, "I love you. Okay. And no one gets away with hurting you like that. I'll throw him out of ten thousand damn windows. That's what he gets for hurting the woman I love".

Kagome started crying. A lot.

"What's wrong? You don't have to love me back. I'll understand," Inuyasha said, sensing that these were not tears of joy.

"That's not it. I love you too. So much," Kagome answered.

"Then, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm pregnant," Kagome said.

Inuyasha stiffened, "Are you going to give the baby up"?

"No," Kagome answered, "I'm not".

Inuyasha relaxed, "Then what's the problem"?

"You said it yourself, you don't want a child, yet," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha grabbed her face and looked her in the eye, "I said that I hadn't found the right woman yet. I found her. You. I love you so much. And I will love any and every child that you have with me".

Kagome sniffled, "Do you really mean that"?

"Yes, I really mean that," Inuyasha answered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Rin looked at the stick. Then the box. Then the stick. Back to the box.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," she screamed.

"What's wrong?" the previously sleeping boy asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Rin yelled, jumping up and down.

A huge smile crept upon Sesshomaru's face. Then he was twirling her around before abruptly putting her on the ground. A frown fell on his face.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru was on his knees, "Daddy's is so sorry if he hurt you. He didn't mean to spin you around like that. He just got over-excited. Can you kick for daddy".

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sequel coming in inboxes near you.<p> 


End file.
